6 AM
by saidinsoho
Summary: Six o'clock in the morning is a distressing time for Demyx, but Axel still manages to get in the way of things. Somehow, lust-filled hijinks ensue. Reviews are welcome!


Demyx sat up nervously in bed and looked around the room. 6 AM—three hours before he had to be at work—was a difficult time for Demyx. He seemed to always wake up at roughly this hour, but only if he'd had some sort of strange dream and was not able to get back to sleep. This time, the dream left him feeling empty, as though he were about to sit down to a grand feast but was jarred from sleep before he could even take a bite. It also left him oddly…dissatisfied. However, he managed to ignore the aching nerves between his legs as his eyes continued to roam around his bedroom.

He looked over at the sleeping lump underneath its covers, its midsection rising and falling soundlessly with each breath. It was awkward, sharing a room with Axel, but their apartment only allowed the two young adults so much room. They'd been living together for a couple of years, but are still getting used to having to share a space so close like this. Their beds were a respectable distance apart, and Demyx kept his clothes in the closet while Axel's were folded neatly inside of the one dresser in the bedroom.

A quiet sigh left Demyx's mouth as he continued to look at Axel. He smiled to himself at the way Axel's feet hung off the end of the twin-sized bed. He was easily 6'3", and definitely in need of a larger bed—the room just wouldn't allow it to fit. He often complained that his feet would get cold at night, so for his birthday last year Demyx took it upon himself to buy his gaunt friend some fleece socks, dark blue and softer than anything Axel's feed had felt before. Another smile crept across the shorter boy's face, for he had spied these dark blue fleece socks on the feet of his roommate as he slept. They were slightly worn, but not worn enough for Axel to discard them.

Demyx sat, scrutinizing his friend for a few minutes more, and then laid back down with his back against the mattress and his eyes fixated on the cracked glass dome that covered the ceiling light. He let nothingness overtake his mind and fell back into a light sleep.

Not even twenty minutes later did his eyes shoot open. He jolted upright and dashed out of the bedroom and into their small bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him

Axel's eyes opened slowly as he groaned as he propped himself up languidly on his elbow. He'd heard a door shut violently, but figured it was Demyx leaving for work. With this thought, he slipped his elbow from beneath him and laid his head back on his pillow. It was when he started hearing labored breathing that he opened his eyes again, but this time, he got out of bed.

He nearly slipped in his fleece socks as he turned the corner out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He managed to catch himself though, and in the moment of quiet that followed, he listened intently to the sounds being emitted from behind the closed door. Without really thinking, he began walking silently towards the bathroom. He stopped right at the door and pressed an ear against the wood.

What he heard was different; he couldn't really understand it. Erratic breaths were coming from _Demyx?_ he guessed, _but why?_ Demyx wasn't an asthmatic, nor did he have any trouble breathing that Axel knew of. He didn't want to surprise him by opening the door, so Axel crouched and peered through the keyhole to check on his friend. His breathing ceased and his entire body tensed noticeably at what he saw through that keyhole.

Demyx lay slumped against the cabinet doors underneath the sink. His chest heaved sporadically in his black t-shirt, and his mouth hung open ever so slightly while his eyes stayed loosely closed. Beads of sweat began to gather near his hair line. One would have thought the poor young man was going into cardiac arrest by the looks of him, but if one looked closely then one would realize that the cause of his appearance lay restricted beneath his light blue boxers.

One hand gripped the edge of the sink above Demyx's head while the other tended to the increasingly large hump under his shorts. Axel watched as his roommate's palm flattened and kneaded at the spot between his legs, and was very interested as to why this was suddenly happening. _Or maybe he did it every morning at six_, Axel thought, and it made sense—Axel always seemed to be around the apartment, so that didn't leave Demyx much alone time for anything. Neither of them would even be able to remember the last time Demyx brought someone home if you were to ask them.

When Demyx licked his drying lips slowly, Axel's breath caught in his throat. The way that tongue snuck out from between those soft lips, leaving a trail of saliva that shone briefly in the dingy light, was enough to make anyone's insides twitch with nervousness. Axel, however, couldn't figure out why he found himself wanting to catch that tongue between his teeth and keep it there until Demyx was the one squirming and writhing at Axel's touch. _I should get back in bed, spying is wrong! _He said, barely voicing the words as he fought to stand on his two feet and walk back to the bedroom. Strangely enough he found himself awkwardly glued to the scene that played out in front of his eyes.

Demyx seemed to grow tired of just kneading and teasing himself like he'd been doing, so he took his hand off of his crotch, put a finger to his lips and licked. Lord, that _tongue_. It moved expertly across his nail and down the length of his finger until he closed his mouth around it and sucked lightly. After he finally took his finger out of his mouth, Axel could have sworn he saw a smirk play across his lips as—with his eyes still loosely lidded— he slid his hand beneath the elastic of his shorts and grab his erection. Pumping and pulling _slowly_, he stood and made his way over to sit on the edge of the bath tub. Here was where he slipped out of those rudely restrictive boxers and sat, half naked, with his hand still toying with his seemingly growing length.

_I should really…leave…_ Axel thought again. The floor creaked softly as he made a move to finally stand, but quickly he crouched back down. The floor boards in the apartment were rather noisy, and he couldn't risk getting caught, not in this kind of situation. _I _could_ play it off and knock on the door, asking to use the bathroom_. He came to the conclusion that yes, he would stay crouched, peering through that keyhole, until Demyx finished the deed.

Axel flinched out of surprise as Demyx stood again, except this time he stayed standing. One of his hands played with the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it just enough for Axel's wandering eyes to take in the sight of his roommate's abdominal muscles twitch and contract with every deep and even breath that he took. Axel admired the way that, even with his hand closed tightly around it at the base, at least a few inches of his manhood still managed to stick out the other end of Demyx's hand. _He's huge_, the redhead started to lean closer to the keyhole. At that moment something shiny started appearing at the tip of Demyx's length, and the blonde smiled as he brought a large hand down to wipe some of it up with a long finger and gingerly licked it off.

_Pre-cum_, Axel was shaking now. He snuck a hand into his own boxers and rubbed his inflating member only once. If he did what his entire body was so achingly yearning to do right there outside of the door, he would surely get caught—and his preconceived plan of innocently acting like he wanted to use the bathroom would be as much use to him as his 5'10" long bed to his 6'3" frame.

"_Axel_..." _What?!_ Had he heard correctly? "Axel!" Demyx shouted it this time, surprising Axel so much that the poor boy fell back on his ass with a _thud!_ against the cold, wooden floor. "Axel are you awake?"

_Oh God_, he began to panic, _Do I answer him?_ As gracefully as he could manage without making a sound or brushing up against his erection too much, Axel stood and tip-toed back to their bedroom. He sat at the edge of the bed, pretending to have been there the entire time.

"What, man!" he barked back.

"Quit being a sketch—if you're gonna sneak around at least don't make it obvious by breathing so hard!" Axel blushed furiously as he folded his arms sadly, hunched his shoulders and took on the appearance of a young boy who'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I was so _not_ breathing hard," the disgruntled one muttered under his breath. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm here, in our room, sleeping! Or at least trying to!"

"Axel…" his voice was closer this time. Sure enough the lusty young man came sauntering around the corner, but his boxers were back on. Axel could make out the contour of Demyx's still raging hard-on. "Did you wanna… you know—help out?"

"Umm," Axel began. What was he supposed to say to _that?_ His roommate was leaning against the door frame leading into they're exceptionally small bedroom, with an exceptionally large erection threatening to rip right through his shorts. Sure, Axel was enjoying the show Demyx had been giving in the bathroom. A shudder rolled from his shoulders and down his back as he remembered the way Demyx's mouth hung open just enough as his hand worked his erection. "Well, do I look like I want to help!" He stood up and loomed over his roommate trying to seem tough, but Demyx didn't budge. He simply stood with his arms folded neatly across his chest and stared up into Axel's face.

"Oh I dunno, bucko," the blond began as a smug grin played at the corner of his lips. "How about if we ask your friend down there? He seems like he wants to help." Demyx poked at the front of Axel's boxers, eliciting an awkward squeak from the bottom of Axel's throat.

"What gives you the right to poke another man's 'friend!'" he asked angrily. "Don't touch me there like that!"

"Like that?" Demyx smiled. "Oh, well, how about _this._" In one swift motion Demyx had appeared in front of Axel and cupped his package in the palm of his expert hand. "Jeez, Red," he started. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were bigger than me."

"Maybe I am," the redhead replied with a whisper. In a motion swifter than Demyx's had been, Axel swooped down so as to put his mouth directly next to Demyx's ear. "_Wanna find out?_"

"Shit, Red," the words left Demyx's mouth in a choking sound.

"What, can't handle this, cowboy?" Red teased as he back-peddled and sat at the edge of Demyx's bed. Blue eyes widened at the sight in front of them as Axel peeled off his white wife-beater that had once hung loosely over his broad shoulders. He sat topless for what felt to both young men like a lifetime. "Did you seriously just make me take off my shirt just so you can stand in the door way?"

"I didn't make you do _anything_. You took off your shirt of your own accord—"

"Yeah but," Red mock-pouted. "B- but you looked like you wanted it!"

"Oh God, listen—"

"No you listen!" Demyx was cut off again. The gaunt one crossed his legs beneath him and propped his head up in the palm of his hand. "Are we gonna argue, or are we gonna do something?"

Demyx grinned then walked over to Axel, proceeding to put a finger to his chest and push him back against his bed. Once Axel was on his back, Demyx straddled him and began rocking his hips back and forth as though he were on the back of a horse that was doing a light trot. He let his fingers play in Axel's long hair, while Axel let his hands make their way slowly up and down his roommate's sides a few times. After giving his sides a gentle squeeze, Axel's hands rested on Demyx's narrow hips.

"Aw, why'd you stop, Red?" he looked sad.

"I'm thinking," and with that sentence came a dangerously devilish smile that danced across Axel's thin lips.

"About what?"

"About how my cock's definitely bigger than yours."

"What!" Demyx yelped. "Yeah you wish." He got off of Axel and the bed and made a move to slip Axel's boxers off of his thin frame. "We'll have a contest."

"Yeah? What does this contest entail?" Axel was now stark naked and lounging as if nothing was out of the ordinary. If there was one thing that Demyx could appreciate about Axel, it was how he was entirely comfortable with himself. As a result, Demyx had, too, learned to be comfortable with who he was as a person. As far as lounging in the nude in front of his roommate went, Demyx never went _that_ far. But he did always manage, on occasion, to come home to an unclothed Axel either asleep in front of the television or sitting at the kitchen counter eating the last of the cereal.

"Well," Demyx drawled, "How about… how about, I suck you off—trying to fit as much of you as I can in my mouth and/or throat—and if I choke, then you've got the bigger cock. Then you suck _me_ off, same rules apply, and if you choke then I win!"

Poor Demyx frowned as Axel began to howl and guffaw obnoxiously, right in Demyx's face. "Is that really it?" A few specks of spit flew out of his mouth as he failed to try and stifle his abrupt laughter.

"Well, yeah! What do you say? Do you want to go first or—" he straddled Axel's waist once more, grabbing the redhead's member and thumbing the slit at the tip of the head, "_—or shall I?_"

"Ohh uh," Axel stuttered, closing his eyes and running a trembling hand through his bright red hair. "You better go first."

"Sure thing, Red."

As gently as he could, Demyx climbed off of Axel and looked at the young man expectantly. Axel got the hint and scooted backwards until his head was on his pillow. The blond made himself comfortable in the space between Axel's long legs, and it was when he began toying with Axel's erection that the taller boy let his eyes close again and smiled. As he massaged his smiling friend's member, Demyx took the time to admire every inch of Axel: the way his hair splayed out behind his head on his pillow; the shape of his mouth as it curled into a devious grin; the size of his hand and the length of his fingers spread out across his stomach; and the way the muscles in his thighs jumped and twitched with every pull Demyx made to his pulsing length. He even noticed his toes curling and his hips jerking ever so slightly.

Slowly, _too_ slowly, Demyx opened his mouth and let his breath seep from his mouth and wash over Axel's cock. Laughing slightly at the way it involuntarily twitched, he finally closed his mouth around it and reveled in the way the pre-cum oozing from its tip tasted. He moaned, whined, sucked and slobbered until he remembered the contest. So, coming up once for air, he closed his mouth around it again, but this time he managed to fit a good few inches in his mouth and even into the back of his throat. Axel jerked and nearly choked the poor kid.

"Good God, D!" Axel moaned breathily. He opened his eyes finally to see that his friend had fit a good amount of him in his mouth, and was still going. His eyes didn't even water around the edges as his jaw continued to stretch and stretch, but Axel had other plans. He thrust hard enough into Demyx's mouth to get him to gag once and pull back.

"Awghk—no fair!!" he spat, "No, no that doesn't count!"

"Oh fine," Axel said. "Sorry, it must have been the heat of the moment."

"Well, jeez, if that's the case then I better just stop if you can't handle a little blow job—"

"No wait!" he sat upright and pleaded with Demyx. "Just a joke! I just wanted to see what you'd do. I'm sorry, Big D." Demyx laughed at Axel's failed attempt to appear "innocent."

"Okay, okay. I guess I can forgive you," and with that, his lips were once again wrapped around the heat that radiated from in between Axel's legs. A soft _mmm_ left his mouth as he swirled his tongue countless times around the tip, causing Axel to writhe in a way that reminded Demyx of a cat stretching on its back, preparing for a belly rub. Axel was getting _something_ rubbed all right.

Moans made their way from Axel's mouth and danced in the hollows of Demyx's ears like the sound of music bouncing off of the walls in a small room. He no longer attempted to deep throat Axel—he didn't exactly like choking on flesh—for fear of his roommate pulling another stunt, but he did bob his head up and down faster and faster before Axel arched his back and ran his fingers through Demyx's marigolden hair, sighing and squirming in absolute delight.

"Dee," he drew out the single syllable of his nickname for Demyx. "Will you do that thing with your tongue again?" He groaned loudly as Demyx dipped his skilled tongue into the slit of Axel's cock. "Oh yeah, _that's_ the thing."

"_I know exactly how you like it_," the blonde murmured seductively. He pressed his palms flat on Axel's hips to keep them pinned down, then licked his lips. Axel had no idea what D was planning, but even so he still lay there silently, waiting for his next move. Demyx began bobbing again, but this time he moved swiftly and smoothly, never once letting his teeth graze against Axel's skin. His movements became quicker, swifter, and before either of them knew it, Axel was wrinkling his nose and biting his tongue to keep from whining loudly.

"Demyx!" he finally groaned, spilling wave after wave of hot seed onto Demyx's happily awaiting tongue.

Demyx swallowed everything appreciatively and gave his prize a final nip at the base of it before sitting back. "Okay my turn!" he practically squealed.

"Ugh, you're gonna make me do that right after what I've been through?"

"Oh, please! Axel I gave you a blow job, it's not like you just came back from war. Besides," he stood up and looked down. "I have this massive hard-on and I don't know what to do with it!" A playful frown made its way across his mouth.

"Fine, fine, don't give me those eyes. Here, lay down, baby. Let Papa Red take care of you." Wobbly legs managed to support Axel as he slid off of the bed and stood, letting Demyx take his place on the mattress. Demyx spoke up excitedly when he saw Axel making a move to put his shorts back on.

"Wait!"

"What?" Axel replied skeptically.

"…Leave your clothes off." He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips tightly to keep from grinning too widely.

"Oh well, if that's how Baby wants it," his shorts slid from around his waist and dropped soundlessly to the carpeted floor. "Then that's how Baby gets it."

"You gotta do The Thing with your tongue, too, though. God I love The Thing."

"Shh," Axel quieted the eager young man with a palm on his stomach and a few fingers dancing along the waistline of his boxers. He hooked his middle fingers into the shorts and pulled them off slowly. For someone who worked in a restaurant and came home most of the time reeking to high heavens of grease and slow-cooked meat, Demyx always managed and made sure that he smelled good. Axel put his nose to the boy's inner thigh and inhaled deeply, sensually, up and down the length of the thigh. _Irish Spring_, he thought to himself. Axel's favorite kind of soap.

"You're cute, you know that?" the gaunt one growled.

"Yeah, yeah, mouth on dick, now!" Demyx squirmed uneasily beneath the palm that still lay flat across his tummy. "Come on, Red," he whined, "You didn't let me finish in the bathroom, at least have the decency to speed things up!"

He was in quite the hurry to explode in his roommate's mouth, but was shut up once Red licked the entirety of Demyx's cock from base to tip. He even did The Thing, just to make sure that Demyx kept his mouth closed.

It didn't take long for the blonde to begin moaning. He tossed his head from side to side and threw his hands in Axel's hair, grabbing hungrily at the red tresses. He chewed incessantly at the insides of his cheeks and nearly bit his lips hard enough to draw blood. Then Axel began the fun stuff—Demyx's eyes shot wide open as he felt his roommate's lips around his heat, inching closer and closer to the base as he damn near swallowed the boy's member. For added kicks, Axel began to gulp, having the back of his tongue graze the tip of Demyx over and over again until Demyx was now fisting Axel's hair with his left hand and grabbing handfuls of sheets in his right.

"Axel," he breathed. He repeated the name several times over until his muscles tensed, his back arched and his brows furrowed in an attempt to keep from erupting right at this moment.

"Yeah, Baby? Did you like that? Want Papa to do it again?"

"Please," Demyx whispered. "Again, and again until I fuckin' blow and you swallow _every…bit_," he grunted his last two words from behind clenched teeth and emphasized them with two quick thrusts into Axel's hand that had been massaging his throbbing cock.

The pace soon quickened as the redhead used both his hand and his mouth to get Demyx off. His head rose and sank quicker and quicker while his fingers pumped at the base faster and faster. Demyx began to thrash wildly, stopping suddenly as he squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself release right down the back of Axel's throat. Demyx shuddered so terribly that Axel swore he could hear the bones beneath his flesh clanking against one another. After he came he lay still for a few minutes before Axel crawled on top of him.

"Did Baby like that, hm?" he queried.

"F- fuck," came a stuttered reply.

"Aw!" he kissed the top of the blonde's forehead. "I've rendered you speechless! I win."

"Ohh no, neither of us choked now that I think about it."

"You did." Axel dismounted Demyx and sauntered arrogantly back to his bed where he lay back down and threw the covers loosely over his naked body.

"You're gonna lay back in your bed and leave me—what!?" Demyx cut himself off and peered angrily at his friend. "I only choked because you're a jackass. Or, maybe I was just _that_ good and you couldn't help but buck and jerk those pretty little hips of yours."

"I won't lie, D; you suck a mean dick. But you're not '_that good_.'"

"_Deeee_," Demyx mimicked the way Axel had moaned his name before he came.

"Shut up! Look," he glanced at his night table, "it's 7:30. Let's just get back to sleep so you can wake up and go to work and I can wake up and watch my favorite television programming." He pulled the covers up tightly over his shoulder and held them curled in his fists underneath his chin, snuggling closely into his pillow. Demyx did the same, facing the opposite way from Axel. A couple of moments of silence passed between the two before Axel decided to ask a question. "…Hey," he began.

"Yeah, Papa?" Demyx spoke so quietly that it was difficult for Axel to hear him. He solved this problem by getting out of bed and walking (still nude) over to Demyx's bed, lifting the sheets and climbing in next to him. He hooked his leg with one of Demyx's and curved to the contour of the blonde's back, resting his chin on a protruding shoulder.

"Do you always do what you were doing in the bathroom at six in the morning?"

He took Axel's hand that had been rubbing his shoulder and held it. "Not usually, I always do manage to wake up at around six, though. It's a weird habit I have, after I've had either a bad dream or a strange one."

"Was the one you had this morning bad, or strange?"

"It was neither, actually. It was… different. I had been at work sweeping the floors. I think we were closing or something, but then this man came bursting through the doors, demanding we make him dinner and that he didn't care that we were closing. Oddly enough, everyone kind of disappeared and it was just me and this raging man in the place. Somehow we ended up in the break room, kissing one another. He had his hand down the front of my pants, but I woke up for some reason before anything could happen."

Axel laughed. "Well um, if you ever wake up at 6 AM again, keep the breathing to a low level. And don't slam doors, because you woke me up! But uh…" he snaked a hand around Demyx and gently rubbed his clothed chest. "You know I'm always happy to help you out."


End file.
